The Sith Allegiance
History Second Great Clone Wars Before establishing an organized empire, the Sith Allegiance started out as the Allegiance of Independent Worlds, or New Separatists. They began their assault on the Galactic Republic with the help of powerful factions and rebellious systems, allowing them to swiftly take control of considerable territory on one half of the galaxy. The first major victory for the Sith Allegiance came during the Battle of the Inner Core, where they displayed much of their powerful technology for the first time. Although the Separatists failed to take over Coruscant, the location of the space combat, it was revealed that this was not their true intention. Rather, they were able to lower the guard of worlds bordering the Inner Core by diverting the attention to the defense of Coruscant, giving them a significant gain of territory as a result. The next major conflict of the Second Great Clone Wars came when the Separatists brought their attention to Naboo after conquering a portion of the Inner Core. Their goal was to connect scattered pieces of the rebellion that had not yet successfully combined because of Republic power, which would in turn grant them a considerable advantage. While Naboo was the Separatist's primary target, they also shifted part of their attention towards Dantooine and Ilum, planets crucial to the Jedi Order, allowing them to launch an all-out assault on Naboo with reduced resistance. As a result, they took the planet for themselves and began setting up a chain of droid factories and bases in the surrounding systems, increasing the efficiency of their command. The Republic was thrown into chaos over the whole ordeal, having lost a great amount of supplies for the Jedi warriors they greatly depended on. The new system the Separatists had set up was incredibly difficult to bypass, so the Senate decided to send a group of Jedi directly into Theed, the capital city of Naboo, to weaken their forces and create an opening for the Republic to take the planet back. Eventually, the Republic managed to temporarily break communications between the Separatist command chain due to disorder caused by the destruction of multiple droid factories, bringing an army of clones into Naboo. The Battle of Naboo ended when the clones, led by the same group of Jedi responsible for the destruction of the droid factories, fought across a bridge to Theed and overwhelmed the Separatist forces. The Republic successfully took Naboo back, causing the Separatists to be pushed out of the Mid Rim and lose all of their territory in the Inner Core. The final conflict of the Second Great Clone Wars involving the Sith Allegiance ended in their absolute rise to power as the dominating force in the galaxy, which began with a direct assault on Coruscant after many battles broke out across multiple major Galactic Republic systems. It was then that Li'thar Tharen, Chancellor of the Republic and Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, elaborated on a plot to frame the Jedi for attempting to take over, akin to what Palpatine had done so many years prior. As a result, the Jedi Order was caught completely off-guard by Sith Allegiance forces, eventually leading to the destruction of Coruscant's surface and atmosphere as a whole due to constant turbolaser fire, as well as the obliteration of most of the Jedi Order. Galactic Government Galactic Republic of the Sith Allegiance Sith Order Ranks Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the prestigious infantry of the Sith Allegiance, numbering well into the millions. From the time they are recruited to the moment they step on the battlefield, each soldier is disciplined in multiple combative manners through intense training that defines them as some of the galaxy's finest warriors. Command Structure Squad 5 to 10 soldiers Platoon 50 to 100 soldiers Company 100 to 500 soldiers Battalion 1,000 to 5,000 soldiers Regiment 5,000 to 10,000 soldiers Division 25,000 to 50,000 soldiers Galactic System Army 100,000 to 250,000 soldiers Galactic Sector Army 500,000 to 1,000,000 soldiers Ranks The Imperial Army is made up of many ranks that distinguish a soldier's abilities in battle and the quality of their leadership. Beginning with Corporal, each rank takes direct orders from those below them. '''Private''' A private is a new soldier that has been recruited into the Imperial Army and begun undergoing training. It is unlikely that a new private will see themselves in an actual battle, as they are more likely to complete smaller tasks such as guarding an area in a city. '''Specialist''' A specialist is a soldier that has readied themselves for use in combat. It is at this rank that an Imperial soldier is ready to get their first glimpse of fighting action. '''Corporal''' A corporal is the first rank to have some level of authority in the Imperial Army, being a secondary leader for squads under a sergeant. '''Sergeant''' A sergeant commands multiple squads, sometimes edging closer to the small platoon range, as well as a corporal for each squad that act as an assistant leader. The number of squads a sergeant has under their command is dependent upon their level, as the rank extends into the staff sergeant, sergeant first class, master sergeant, first Sergeant, and sergeant major ranks. '''Ensign''' An ensign is considered a junior officer that commands a single platoon under a lieutenant. They are considered the officers in training of the Imperial Army, so their performance and authority is often closely monitored because they are beginning to take control over larger groups of soldiers. '''Lieutenant''' A lieutenant is the true leader of a platoon and the first distinct officer rank in the Imperial Army, and those with the rank of lieutenant will find themselves beginning to amass a great deal of respect among the Imperial troopers. '''Captain''' A captain has complete control over a company of soldiers to lead into battle, and they also have the option to help battalion commanders and above lead larger groups, in which case they will serve as a sort of third-in-command with the same authority as other captains, being directly below regular commanders. '''Commander''' At the most basic level of the commander ranking system is the normal commander, who has control over as many as two companies at a time. Then comes the battalion commander, having an entire battalion under their guidance, hence the name. The same goes for the regimental commander, whose name also represents the amount of soldiers they reside over. A higher ranking regimental commander is considered a senior commander, and the only difference is that they are able to lead as many as two battalions. The highest ranking variation of a commander is the marshal commander, leading their own entire division into battle. '''General''' A general is one of the most respected leaders in the Imperial Army, and the power they hold is a direct reflection of this, as a single general can control as many as 250,000 soldiers. Even greater than that is the high general, who is allowed a galactic sector army, the largest traditional level of command structure in the Imperial Army. Grand General The grand general is the greatest obtainable rank in the Imperial Army, and it is only deemed to the most loyal and trustworthy officers who have distinguished themselves as being the most excellent leaders that the galaxy has to offer. Depending on the amount of grand generals in power, they are given little to no restrictions on how many soldiers they can control, which means that they are able to seize control of almost any unit in the Imperial Army at almost any time. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the well-renowned source of spatial combat for the Sith Allegiance's military, boasting revolutionary fleets and technology that have allowed them to prevail time and time again in large battles. In many cases, the Imperial Navy is even given more acknowledgement than the Imperial Army because of how prominent their battles are, aided by the fact that they involves massive ships and weaponry compared to infantry combat. Command Structure Small Fleet 100 to 1,000 ships Fleet 10,000 to 50,000 ships Divisional Fleet 100,000 to 500,000 ships Galactic System Fleet 1,000,000 to 5,000,000 ships Galactic Sector Fleet 10,000,000 or more ships Ranks Private Similar to the rank of the same name in the Imperial Army, a private in the Imperial Navy is a soldier that has just begun their training and is going through the necessary basics before being assigned to an actual ship. Specialist An Imperial Navy specialist will be assigned to any one ship at a given time, and they focus mostly on combating enemy fleets in starfighters and gaining experience in other space combat that involves smaller ships and direct attacks. Petty Officer A petty officer is a leader when it comes to upfront and personal space combat, as well as general communication between dreadnoughts. Among the petty officers are many ranks themselves, including the petty officer second class, petty officer first class, and the chief petty officer of a ship. Ensign An ensign is a junior officer tasked with overseeing very basic operations aboard a ship, and it is at this rank that a member of the Imperial Navy plays more of a role in command than they do starfighter combat. Lieutenant A lieutenant acts as a leading officer in operations from the bridge of a ship, mostly watching over the ensigns to ensure that they do their work properly, often helping groups of them form strategies against incoming enemy ships. Commander The commander is the leading officer when it comes to a single ship's overall tasks, and they are given complete control over the execution of these tasks. Unlike a lieutenant, a commander's power extends to the rest of the ship, rather than being confined to the bridge's strategic purposes alone. Captain Group Captain Commodore Senior Commodore Admiral Grand Admiral Imperial Guard Ranks Divisions =